Kotor plus Me
by Shadowani
Summary: What would hapend if you went from your room to the Endar Spire but have An extra roomie in a 3 bunk room you, trask, and someone else? no one knows thats why im writing it. R
1. Endar Spire part 1

Disclaimer: if I owned Star wars or Bioware I would have done a lot worse so thank god I don't own them.

Important note the story may not fallow the original dialog so if you don't like it **SUE **but not really.

Chapter 1 The Endar Spire

Hey I'm Alex Goudreau , I'm 14 and my story goes like this.

After Beating Knight of the old republic on for the third time I decided to try and beat it the final way DSF, so I designed my Character for I had like a lot of Intel points for my Soon to be Evil character of the story.

"Well here go again, back on to my Favourite Near destroyed ship, The Endar Spire." I said out loud.

As soon as the loading Screen had finished its blasted loading, A huge burst of white light that I must say hurt the eyes.

"Woah" I said to myself once more.

The light filled the room leaving no shadow untouched, I couldn't see anything of what remained of my messy, dirty, and gross room.

"Hey you wake up!" Called a sort of familiar voice

Then I felt a shock wave like an earthquake that knocked me off something.

Then I opened my eyes to see two men 1 in star wars Kotor Underwear he was tanned and had a goatee. The other was in a uniform with many light colours and a few others.

"Who are you?" I asked the man staring at me.

"I'm Trask Ulgo, Ensign in the Republic fleet, me him over there in the underwear are you bunk mates here on the Endar Spire, we all worked different Shifts so I guess that's how you don't know us." he answered

The man seemed somewhat familiar to me. Then it came to me he was the tutorial character in Kotor. As for the other guy I had no Idea. But then I though that Trask didn't seem to say what he says in the game, and then since the other guy is new ill just need to play along.

"Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off the ship Alive." He continued

"Okay, okay." I said rubbing my face." Let me get dressed and get my weapon." I told him.

I walked over the get my cloths while the other guy dressed. It appeared that I was a scout judging by my clothes. Then a minute later I was ready, the cloths fit me perfectly and felt good.

"Ok were ready" Trask began again "we should stick together, well have more success in a party then each of us on our own."

Because of the attack this three bunk room is in lockdown, but don't worry – I've got the

Override codes ill open the door."

Trask walked over to the door and opened it.

"Now that the doors open, Seth you better lead this party."

"Alright." He responded.

"By the way what's your name?" Trask asked me.

"I'm Alex, Alex Goudreau." I said nervously.

"Well glad to meet you Alex Goudreau now lets get a move on." Trask said to us.

"This is Carth Onasi, The Sith are threatening to over run our position we cant hold long against there firepower. All hands to the bridge!"

"That was Carth contacting us on our portable communicator, He's one of the Republics best pilots! He's seen more action than the rest of the Endar Spires put together." Trask said

"If he says things are bad you better believe it, we have to get to the Bridge and defend Bastila. There's a map of the Endar spire and a copy of Carth's message in your electronic journal, just in case we get separated." Trask finished

"Lets move out." Said Seth to us

Seth looked pretty cool him in his cloths with a ratio on his back and a knife on his left leg he also carried the blaster, so I had the short sword witch I was thankful for.

Alex Flash back

"So Alex are you going to join us in our lightsaber royal at my party?" said Chad

"Yeah Chad let's train your little vibrating sword obi wan versus my Anakin multicolour saber."

_Later._

I jumped horizontally swinging my lightsaber at my black friend , he contoured just barely. I then let made a flurry from Kotor I saw during the time I played the second.

This time the blade just barely hit torso, witch was our kill point for practicing.

"Well Alex I hate to admit it but you're getting better but not better than me" he said showing off.

"That's funny Chad you haven't won once out of our dozen practises." I shot at him.

"What can I say I'm going easy on you." He said with a smile."

"Sure Chad sure…."

Endar Spire

"Hey are you okay?" said Trask.

"Yeah I'm fine" I reassured him.

"By the way don't you think you're a little young for the military?" Seth asked with a puzzle on his face.

"I'm doing this to give those Sith Bastards what they deserve, now lets go!"I responded fiercely.

"I must be a jerk" I though " no wonder why I don't have a girlfriend."

"What's his problem" Seth whispered to Trask.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

We all walked to the next door in the hallway then Trask said.

"This door is locked, and I don't have the codes to open it, well need to pick the lock to get through." Trask stated.

"I'm on it, just give me a minute."

"Well he's useful, for his age." He whispered to Trask again.

"He's a class 2 safe breaker out of 4." Trask told Seth.

"I hope he can hold his own up in close combat." Seth continued.

"Your right well just have to cover him then." Trask said back.

The door opened.

"Too easy" I said cracking my fingers and getting up.

The opened door revealed a Republic soldier fighter against two Sith troopers , the fight lasted for about a few seconds but a blaster bolt hit the republic soldier causing him to die.

"These Sith must be the advanced boarding party." Trask Said

"For the Republic!" Trask cried out.

As soon as the Battle started I Sprinted toward the Closest Sith and swung my sword horizontally while still moving , my Sword cut through him and cut him in half, still moving I brought my sword up and struck the other sending him flat to the ground .

"Wow" was all Seth said.

I've got a feeling that wont be our last battle against the Sith, good thing we have medpacs to heal our wounds. It would be a good idea to use one now before our next battle.

Seth was staring at me with wide eyes.

"And good job glad your one our side." Trask said a little reluctant.

End of chapter 1

_**Authors notes: please R&R I need a good reason to continue my story and it encourages me. If I'm in the mood ill have part 2 up by tonight if not later then.**_


	2. Endar Spire Part 2

Disclaimer: if I owned Star wars or Bioware…well I just down okay?

Warning: if you do not like my writing don't read it. **SUE **not really

Chapter2 Endar Spire part2

Endar Spire 

I walked over to the Sith bodies a bit slowly, because I hadn't realised what I had done.

"God I actually killed…"I though "its a lot harder than I though, well id better try get over this or I might go insane."

I bent down looking at the bodies.

"Hey tell me your not about to loot them." Trask asked

"We may not have much of a choice, I mean the Endar Spire has been boarded, there's a Sith battle fleet out there, and were probly gona end up at the escape pods trying to escape." I said to Trask.

"He's right Trask, we might end up on the planet." Seth said to Trask.

"Fine but hurry up we need to get to the bridge remember." Trask said with a sigh.

"Never forgot ill do this quick.

I looted the body that was still intact I had found a few credits and a stimulant.

"Now lets go," Trask said shaking his head.

"Way ahead of you" I told him

We started to run to the next door when I remember what would happen next.

"Hey we don't have a flash grenade do we?" I asked them.

"Yeah why Alex?" Trask asked back.

"Well if the Sith got on this side of the ship there might be another pair on the other side of this door" I responded" id like to end this battle with limited bloodshed." I told him with a smirk on my face.

"Good point" Seth said" but I think we should save it for when we reach the bridge." Seth said.

"Well we'll just need to do this fast." Trask said hastily.

"Fine lets just do this." I said a little disappointed.

We opened the door to see 2 Sith soldiers standing there 1 with a sword another with a blaster rifle. Immediately I ran toward the one with the sword, while Trask and Seth chewed off on the one with the blaster.

As soon as I reached the Sith with the sword he attacked me, I ducked out of the way and started to play with him knowing that he could only attack a few different ways. But to my big surprise he brought out a whole new technique that I hadn't seen in the game. I studied him, his movements, his flaws, and his styles and then saw an opening in his attacks. I trusted my sword and made contact, not only contact but also my sword impaled him. With more blood on my sword I turned to the next Sith soldier who just got killed by a dozen blaster bolts.

"Well that's another battle down" I said while stretching my muscles.

"Yeah wed better search all these bodies, we might find a data pad with the Sith attack plan."

"Good idea ill search the plasteel containers for anything of use." Seth said.

So a minute later we came up with some armour a long sword about a hundred credits, a few frag grenades, and a combat stimulant.

"I think I should get the armour and that long sword." I told the two.

"Yeah good point, you're the one who need the protection because of fighting up close." Said Seth

"You right Seth but we should keep the grenades." Trask said.

"Fine but if there's 3 Sith across from us throw 1 and cover me." I said with a small pout.

"Deal." they said in unison.

We moved to the next door, opened it, and there was a battle going on with many Sith And Republic soldiers.

A Melee combat was progressing with 1 of each faction with the Sith having a double vibroblade and the republic soldier having just a plain vibroblade, there was also 2republic soldier with blasters on 1 side of the room and 3 Sith soldiers on the other side, another republic soldier was around the left corner backing up his colleagues.

The battle progressed with a 1 Sith trooper firing on a the plasteel Container and it bursting in an explosion. The two melee fighter were in fierce combat but with a lucky blow the sith won the his match, the firing soldiers were firing across the room in a stale mate, the Sith melee soldier rushed to fight the Republics ranged forces when a Sith threw a frag grenade with killed the 2 Republic soldiers and killed the sith melee soldier.

We turned the corner to see the remaining Sith trooper waiting for us. Trask immediately threw a grenade at the one in the middle while I rushed toward them after the explosion. The grenade killed the three but 2 more soldiers came around from the corner.

I jumped with my sword up in my hand and brought it down on the Soldier who carried the sword within his hands, I struck down on him when our blades him his was shattered in to pieces that went flying back at the soldiers. Blood poured from their wounds and as they plummeted to the ground grasping for air.

"Whoa that is starting to freak me out with the things you can do with swords." Seth started with wide eyes

"And you though I couldn't hold my own…"I said.

"You heard that?" he asked.

"Of course, why not" I said rolling my eyes.

"No time lets just take the bags of these soldier and lets go" Trask said with haste.

And so I went to the fallen Republic soldiers and took their gear, while Trask and Seth Looted the rest of the soldiers.

"You know, I really hate doing this" Trask said

"Stop your whining Trask we'll need the supplies." Seth and me said in unison.

"Ok fine." Trask said with a shrug.

We started to continue going through the hallway we heard lightsabers clashing through the armoured bulkheads.

When the doors opened they revealed a Jedi and a dark Jedi battling to there best ability.

"Dark Jedi!" Trask said loudly "This fight is too much for us, we'd only get in the way"

The Jedi fought the Sith with grace and peace while the dark Jedi fought like a raging beast, Then the final blow was struck the Jedi won of course by slashing the sith in the chest. Then the Jedi settle down from the battle then looked over to us when she did an explosion erupted from the hull killing her horribly.

"That was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastila, Damn we could have used her help!" said Trask

Then two sith soldier popped around the corner preparing for battle with their blasters at their chests.

I ran to them, as fast as possible to stop them before they had a chance to shoot at us.

The Sith pulled out a vibroblade to defend him self but he was too late, I had Hacked his head off with my bloody sword.

Then Explosion started to fill the room the, last one fried the Sith in his armoured shell.

The others ran to the door to the bridge, I ran to the fallen Jedi knight. With a last breath the Jedi told me to guide him whatever that meant.

"Alex, hurry up this is the bridge!" he cried.

Then I took the pouch off the Jedi's emptied body, and gave her a salute.

I ran to join the others.

"Good now we can storm the bridge, since I have no melee weapon you and Seth will need to take down their melee soldiers while I take their ranged troops." Trask instructed.

"And now we use that flash grenade." I said.

"Yeah I forgot, do you want to do the honours?" Seth asked me.

"Sure." I answered.

We decided to open the door just a little enough so I could slip the grenade in.

With a sharp bang the grenade exploded Seth and me busted through the door to see sith soldiers falling down or covering their eyes.

Then we gave them all a sleeper pinch to the neck witch knocked them out cold.

"Well that's less Sith to deal with" I said

Then the forward part of the bridge exploded killing two-republic soldiers and two sith troops.

"Bastila's not here on the bridge they must have retreated to the escape pods, the sith want Bastila alive, but once she's off the ship there's nothing stopping them from blasting the Endar Spire in to galactic space dust." Trask said direly.

"Wed better move fast, no time for looting." Seth said

As they moved through the bridge there was explosion after explosion happening on the bridge causing it to be hard to see. But they finally made it through just barely. As they moved through the adjacent hallways they opened a door then Trask grabbed the sword that sat on the floor.

"There's something behind here." Trask said with a cold voice moving toward the next door.

He opened the door in doing so revealed a dark Jedi.

"Damn – another dark Jedi, ill hold him off and you guys go to the escape pods now go!" Trask said with a deep voice.

As soon as he went to hold off the dark Jedi the door, an explosion sealed the door behind him.

"We'd …better get a move on Seth." I said slowly.

"Yeah, Trask would want us too."

We headed for last remaining door it lead to the starboard section.

Starboard section 

"This is Carth Onasi on your personnel communicators, I'm tracking your position with the Endar spires life support systems, Bastila's Escape pod is away, you two are the last surviving crew members on the Ender spire! I can't wait for you much longer, you have to get to the escape pods!"

We started to run.

"Hold it, there's a sith trooper around the corner facing this way." Seth whispered.

"I know lets try to sneak around him." I whispered back.

As soon as we approached he saw us when an explosion illuminated the room around us.

This time Seth Charged into battle and he finished him easily.

"Well it appears you just as good as I am at this." I told him

"You wish" he shot back.

We continued through the ship when we came to a doorway.

"Lets rush em," I said with a smile on my face.

"You don't even know if anyone is behind the door " he shot.

Then it came to me if I revealed the future to my friend then it might change the plotline and I wouldn't know what to do next.

"…Good point but if there is any, we should rush em." I said a little timid

"Your right, but we need to reserve our grenades." He said with no emotion.

"Ok lets show em what were made of." I said to him.

We opened the door to see another group of sith soldiers. I went for one Seth went for the other. I slashed into the sith in front of me with a diagonal slash witch cut him in two parts while Seth just knocked him flat too the floor.

"Be careful there's a whole squad of sith Troopers on the other side of that door! You need to find a way to thin their numbers. You could reprogram the damaged assault droid if you have the parts, or you could use computer spikes to slice into the terminal to use the Endar Spires security systems against the Sith."

"Can you fix the droid?" I asked him

"Yeah ill do that and you should hack the terminal.

I turned to the terminal next to me this was gona be my first time using spikes to get where I wanted and id have master hacking if I was going to get through the adventure.

"So basically all I need to do is set what need to be done on the spikes though with my limited knowledge I couldn't use them to there full potential… yet.

"You done with the Security console?" Seth asked.

"Yes, we should activate both at the same time." I answered.

"Ok lets do this." he said with enthusiasm.

We watch on the camera that the droid started to attack then the power conduit overload finishing off the rest of the Sith squad.

We looted the rest of the bodies but didn't take the time on looking at what we looted. Then headed for the next door.

We opened the door to find a Republic soldier in an orange jacket that had brown hair.

"You made it just in time! There's only one active escape pod left , common we can hideout on the planet below. Said the man

"Who are you?" asked Seth.

I'm a soldier with the Republic, like you we are the last crewmembers of the Endar spire left. Bastila is already gone, so there's no reason to stay around and get shot by the sith. Now come on – There'll be time for questions later!

We headed for the escape pod like we were told to and got into the escape pod it was pretty cramped but we managed. When the escape pod fired out of the bay we sure as hell felt it, then when we entered the atmosphere the hull on our escape pod burned, but we were only mildly heated.


End file.
